


歸巢

by Cold



Series: 雛鳥離巢 [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 與雛鳥離巢、Beautiful、一根繩子上的蚱蜢一個世界。





	歸巢

**Author's Note:**

> 與雛鳥離巢、Beautiful、一根繩子上的蚱蜢一個世界。

  
崔晙赫走進房間時，河成云正坐在自己的床上擺弄著手機。  
  
  
「鎬廷吵著說要看這禮拜的produce，成云你一起嗎？」  
  
  
「我不去。」頭也沒抬，河成云直截了當地拒絕了崔晙赫。  
  
  
有什麼不對勁。崔晙赫想。以往不管鏡頭在少，河成云與盧太炫只要聽到要看自己出演的produce101，儘管再害羞也會跟他們一起擠在小平板面前觀看。  
  
  
總得知道自己被剪輯得怎麼樣吧，他們是這麼說的。  
  
  
但看看現在坐在床上興致不高的河成云，崔晙赫想上次合宿一定發生了什麼事。  
  
  
  
「成云啊，怎麼了嗎？」崔晙赫關心地問到。  
  
  
「⋯沒有⋯」微不可聞地，河成云回答了。  
  
  
崔晙赫靜靜地走到了床旁，他看了眼還假裝專注在手機上的河成云，伸手揉了揉他的脖子。  
  
  
「恩？」  
  
  
「⋯覺得很羞恥⋯」抬頭看了眼一向溫柔倍至的隊長，河成云嘆了口氣，覆又垂下頭說道。  
  
  
「哎⋯不羞恥！做得很好！」崔晙赫在床沿邊坐了下來。他摟過河成云摸了摸他的頭髮後溫柔地說道。  
  
  
「哥！⋯別摸了！」河成云煩躁地打掉了崔晙赫的手。識相地收回了手，崔晙赫默默地站了起來走到了河成云的旅行袋旁。  
  
  
他們的宿舍房間還是那麼小，六個人睡的三張上下舖擠在一起，行李箱和旅行袋也擺得到處都是。崔晙赫拆下了被河成云偷渡回來的皇冠別針，然後將它拿著走了回來。  
  
  
「河成云。」  
  
「一定會出道的！」  
  
  
一字一句，崔晙赫邊這麼說著邊把別針別到了河成云的衣服上。  
  
  
—————————————————————-  
  
  
十分鐘前，盧太炫剛控訴了河成云為什麼沒有提起他，但他只能說當時自己腦袋一片空白，連記憶都混亂了。  
  
  
告別了穿著一身帥氣衣裳的爺爺，河成云轉頭就遇見了那個登上頂點的男人。  
  
  
「喔，wanna one的中心！」河成云愉快地調笑道，然後伸出了自己的手。姜丹尼爾拉過了他的手後撞了撞他的肩也恭喜道  
  
「成云哥，恭喜你！」  
  
「以後就要多多關照啦！」河成云笑著對對方說。  
  
「是！」同樣笑彎了眼，姜丹尼爾高興地答道，隨後他又張了張口說

「哥，之前⋯⋯」

一連串的手機震動突然打斷了姜丹尼爾的話，河成云放開了還跟姜丹尼爾抓在一起的手，他摸了摸自己的褲子口袋後，掏出了手機，他看了眼似乎還打算說些什麼的姜丹尼爾道歉道。

  
「抱歉啊」  
  
「沒事！」姜丹尼爾露出大大的笑容看起來不怎麼在意似地說道，然後靜靜地等待著河成云看手機。  
  
  
河成云打開手機，信箱已經被灌爆，連聊天室的提醒也已經來到了上百條。他點開了hotshot的群組。  
  
「河成云！！恭喜！」一向最為冷靜的尹山率先發出了訊息。  
  
「成云哥！恭喜啊！」隨後的忙內訊息夾帶了一堆的顏文字跟愛心。而他最親的文奎哥則言簡意賅地祝賀道

「成云啊，做的好！恭喜你！」但河成云想這個哥一定躲在哪裡高興得不行，可能比自己還興奮。

  
「辛苦了成云，恭喜你啊，你的慶祝禮物我放在你床頭了」  
  
  
「哈咿」看到隊長爸爸的訊息時，河成云忍不住地偷笑了出聲。  
  
  
那邊的姜丹尼爾看見了這幕，他猜測著河成云到底是看見了誰的訊息這麼開心。上次他這麼開心還是他三位順位發表的時刻。  
  
  
  
又看了眼下面盧太炫生氣地抱怨為何他沒有禮物結果被大家diss的訊息後，河成云心滿意足地關掉了手機。  
  
眼前的姜丹尼爾依舊微笑著站在那等著，河成云問道  
  
「丹尼爾，要說什麼？」彷彿是等著這刻許久，河成云看著姜丹尼爾少見地帶上了真摯後對他說道  
  
「哥上次⋯真的很感謝你」

河成云看著眼前這個受眾人喜愛的釜山男子漢有些緊張的交叉著自己的手指，他笑了笑後道。

 

「也感謝你啊」

 

——————————————————————

 

 

回到宿舍時，已經臨近午夜，河成云跟自家媽媽逛了一整天有些疲憊。但他沒忘記還有份禮物等著他。他躡手躡腳的走進了房間。成員們都已經睡下，房間一片漆黑。

 

 

河成云打著手機的燈在自己的床上尋找著，果然在枕頭旁發現了一個小小的禮物盒。

 

 

 

河成云夾著手機小心翼翼地打開了盒子，裡面意料之外的放了個USB。帶著滿滿的疑惑，河成云拿著自己的電腦跟USB溜到了客廳。

 

 

他在沙發上坐下開啟了電腦，在打開USB的檔案後，河成云發現裡面存了一個音頻檔，他插上了耳機，打開了檔案。

 

 

一首和緩的情歌流溢了出來，河成云一聽就知道是他晙赫哥的傑作。他閉上了眼睛聽著這首似是感謝又似是感懷的歌放鬆了下來。

 

 

旁邊的沙發凹陷了下去。河成云睜開了眼睛看見崔晙赫坐到了自己的身旁，然後拿下了自己耳朵上的耳機。

 

 

歌聲從左耳傳來。他們的隊長彷彿輕語般地對著他唱歌。

 

 

河成云感到有些不好意思，他們的隊長私下很少面對著他們唱歌，更何況是情歌還外加盯著他唱。河成云低了低頭，覺得自己的耳朵有點紅了。

 

 

 

「愛你。」

 

 

最後的兩個字隨著和緩的曲調結束。崔晙赫伸了伸自己的右手抓住了河成云還擱在腿上的左手，他包住了這個比他略小的手掌後說

 

 

「恭喜你⋯還有⋯」

 

 

「成云啊，撒浪憨跶」

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
